geog368ufandomcom-20200213-history
Jake F
Intermountain Forest Association The Intermountain Forest Association was developed to implement solution based policies that would provide a positive climate for forest management as well as a sustainable supply of timber from public and private forestlands. The IFA provides information to the media, the public, and any other entity that is interested in forestry and natural resource issues. The Association is divided into three program sections: federal government relations, state government relations, and communications. The purpose of these three groups is to reach the challenges present today and create strategies that recognize current environmental and economic realities. The IFA strongly believes in doing everything possibly to ensure that forest products survive and prosper in the intermountain west for years to come. Forest Types The forest types vary depending on their geographical location. The pattern of mountains, valleys, and rain shadows plays a large role in determining what types of forests are present in the area. The alpine locations of the land are dominated by Douglas fir, pine, and spruce. In the cooler and much moister climate of the coastal areas, the types of forests range from cedar and hemlock to Sitka spruce. The dry foothills that are in the eastern side of the rain shadow are made up of mainly Ponderosa pine. Interior British Columbia is densely covered with coniferous forests between the alpine tree-line and valley-bottom. The Northern Rocky Mountains share characteristics with the Great Lakes in that nearly all species of needleleaf evergreens reproduce spontaneously, The drier regions of the Cascades and Blue Mountains produce ponderosa pine, which is the perfect tree for lumber. The other main tree that is cut for construction purposes along with the ponderosa pine is the Douglas fir. Oregon The forest industry of Oregon has a major influence on the economy. The Associated Oregon Loggers is a trade association founded in 1969 that helps provide business services to logging firms and related forestry aspects. Oregon produces over 5.5 billion board feet of lumber each year, making it the number one lumber producer in the United States. There are over 27.5 million acres of forestland in Oregon which covers about 46 percent of the total landmass of the state. Oregon’s private landowners have the ability to account for 85 percent of the total timber harvested. To ensure that Oregon continues to have a strong forest industry, there are 47 million seedlings planted each year in the state. Idaho There are over 21 million acres of forestland in Idaho. The largest single forest landowner is the federal government who controls 79 percent of the land. Almost all of this land is managed by the U.S Forest Service. The forest land that the government owns helps to provide income for public education in the state. The revenue that comes from the many industries that share these forests is dedicated to fund public schools and institutions. The other forest land in the state is privately owned, and has different objectives. This privately owned forestland is used to produce wood products and to promote environmental and economic values. The Idaho forest industry creates plywood, house logs and log homes, cedar products, and a number of other products including pulp and paper, particleboard, chips and energy from biomass. Interior British Columbia The Southern Interior Region is the largest wood products producing region in Canada. Over 7 billion board feet of lumber and 2.8 billion square feet of plywood are produced yearly. The most important commercial tree species of the region are Douglas fir, cedar, and spruce-pine-fir. Forest industry in British Columbia supports 26,000 people directly and 52,000 indirect jobs. The main facilities of the region are lumber mills, log homes, and pole mills. The Northern Interior region sawmills produce more than 7 billion board of lumber annually which would build 640,000 new single family homes. In comparison with the Southern Interior, the North has 36 lumber mills and a total of 57 lumber facilities which is much less than the 168 in the South. Washington In 1872 the first sawmill was built in eastern Washington, marking the beginning of the forest industry. The emergence of the lumber industry in western Washington occurred almost half a century prior to the eastern sawmill. The industry has increased in importance to eastern Washington’s economy, now furnishing close to ne-fifth of the total manufacturing employment. In many of the counties and communities, the forest industry is the major source of employment and money made. In 1962 a number of forest product corporations paid out $43 million in wages. Tacoma, Washington is home to the Weyerhaeuser headquarters. Weyerhaeuser is the world’s largest owner of private, merchantable softwood. Forest Products · Lumber and other sawn products · Veneer/plywood · Posts, poles, stakes · Log homes · Cedar Products · Pulp and paper · Particleboard · Chips · Decorative bark · Energy from biomass